A Mage's Journey April Fools: The Revenge Scheme
by Quasar Blue
Summary: On March 31st, Sunil and Vinnie prank Hiro, Pepper, and Shala hard. Now the three, along with Vernious, decide to get them back. I hope this appeals to everyone. Rated T for suggestive adult themes.


[Littlest Pet Shop: Day Camp]

It was March 31th , and Pepper and Shala were discussing about something.

"So… anything going on?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just so bored!" Shala complained.

"Well, complaining isn't going to do much. Its not like something interesting will just pop out of nowhere." On cue, the two were startled by the sound of an air horn. Vinnie and Sunil were the ones that blew the air horns.

"Guys, what the hell was that for?!" Shala screamed.

"What? Since tomorrow is April Fools, we thought we'd give ya a preview of what's to come." Vinnie explained.

"Then why isn't Russell with ya?" Pepper asked.

"Our good friend Russell said he would rather take a job request then help us. So… he did." Sunil said.

'A pretty smart move on his part...' Pepper thought to himself.

"So, anyway, with that, we wish you an earl April Fools!" Vinnie declared. He and Sunil blew the air horns again, scaring the girls. The sound caused Shala to leap up and hang onto the roof with her claws. The boys started to laugh as they left. The girls had a very annoyed look on their faces.

 ***Pokemon - XY &Z***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: April Fools: The Revenge Scheme!*_

[Later]

After the boy's rude outburst, Pepper and Shala were thinking about getting the boys back.

"Got any ideas?" Pepper asked.

"Nope. But we should think of something soon, before the boy's prank us again." Shala said.

"Speaking of boys, I haven't seen Hiro around." Pepper mentioned.

"He said he wanted to do a job request, so he went over to Earthland." As soon as Shala said that, a portal opened up. Hiro, in his human form, emerged from the portal. "And, there he is!"

"Hey, girls!" Hiro greeted. He changed to his pet form. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"No kidding. Vinnie and Sunil got us with air horns earlier." Shala said. Hiro was a bit confused when she said that.

"...Why would they do that?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro… do you know what day it is?" Pepper asked.

"Actually… I don't know. I haven't kept track lately." Hiro admitted. Cue a face-plant from the two girls.

"It's March 31st, you dope! This is the time where the boys do a little pranking before tomorrow!" Pepper explained.

"They just got both of us with air horns! Air horns, Hiro! Now, we want payback!" Shala ranted on.

"Well, that would make 3 of us. I want to get them back, too." Hiro responded.

"What did they do to you?" Pepper asked.

"Well, you see, yesterday..."

[Flashback, 1 day ago.]

Hiro, while in human form, was going out for a little walk. When he opened the door, a water bucket fell on his head. Vinnie and Sunil walked up and laughed at Hiro.

"We got you, Hiro!" Vinnie commented. Hiro ended up hitting a wall and falling due to not being able to see.

[Later]

Hiro tried going out the doggy door. He change to pet form and stepped out, only to get pelted by another water bucket. Vinnie and Sunil came up and laughed at him.

"We got ya again!" Vinnie declared. Hiro staggered about until he hit a shelf. The shelf then collapsed on Hiro.

[Later, again]

Still in pet form, Hiro went over to the doggy door and kicked it open. Another bucket with a different liquid fell in front of him.

"Nice try, guys! You can fool me once, you can fool me twice, but you won't fool me a third time!" Hiro boasted. Vinnie and Sunil came up smirking. Vinnie then lit up a match.

"What s the point of doing that?" Hiro asked. He then sniffed the liquid. "Hey, wait. This isn't water..." Hiro's eyes went wide. "It's gas!" Vinnie tossed the lit match at Hiro, and Hiro caught on fire. Hiro was running around, screaming in pain, while Sunil and Vinnie laughed.

"Vinnie, don't you think this is going a bit far?" Sunil asked.

"Yeah, you're right..." Vinnie then doused Hiro with water.

"Sorry about that Hiro. That was taking it a bit too far." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, whatever..." Hiro said. Vinnie offered a handshake, which Hiro accepted. The moment Hiro gripped Vinnie's hand, he felt an electric shock. Vinnie laughed and revealed a joy buzzer.

"I got you again!" Vinnie declared. He and Sunil laughed and walked away. Hiro just groaned at this.

[Present]

The girls were baffled to hear about that.

"Those jerks! I can't believe they would do that!" Shala screamed.

"You think?! They make me so mad that I just...I just..." Hiro's tail started to emit a foul scent. Shala pressed her arm against her nose to escape the smell, and Pepper simply fanned the air.

"I can tell you're pissed, because you're starting to raise a stink." Shala commented, causing Hiro to blush a bit. "But, it did give me an idea as to how we can get those boys back."

"Really, how?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me in a bit, I need to step outside for a minute." Hiro said. He walked out of the Day Camp, only to slip on a banana peel, causing him to slide out of the pet shop. He slid until he hit a catapult. The catapult launched Hiro into a dumpster. Hiro emerged, coated in garbage.

"Damn you, boys! How did that even make sense?!" Hiro complained.

[Later]

Hiro came back in the Day camp after getting cleaned up. When Hiro stepped in, he saw a bunch of bean cans lying around. He then saw Pepper and Shala eating said beans and other gas-inducing foods.

"...What the hell are you girls doing?" Hiro asked.

"You see, Pepper and I decided how we're gonna get those douches back. We're gonna punish them with out big butts! Including yours!" Shala explained. After hearing that, Hiro examined his butt.

"Do I really have a big butt?" Hiro asked. Pepper then approached him.

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. I like it, at least." Pepper stated. To emphasis that last part, Pepper lightly tapped Hiro's butt, causing him to blush.

"Like I said... we're gonna punish those boys with our butts!" Shala repeated.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"By farting on them!" Pepper declared.

"If the boys can be dirty, so can we!" Shala added.

"I see..." Hiro responded.

"Hey, why don't you join us, Hiro? This could be the LPS Bearer's signature prank!" Pepper said.

"I dunno..." Hiro stated.

"Come on, Hiro~ Don't you wanna get those 2 back for burning you? Quite literally, in fact?" Shala asked, trying to tempt Hiro.

"Don't remind me... Alright, I guess I'll help." Hiro said.

"Awesome!" Pepper complimented. "Although, there is one thing I want you to do."

"And that is?" Hiro asked. Pepper then turned around.

"Can ya rub my back?" Pepper asked. Hiro shrugged and began to rub her back.

"Lower, please." Pepper said. Hiro did just that.

"That good?"

"Lower."

"Okay..." Hiro kept on going lower until he reached Pepper's butt. "Pepper, I can't go any lower than this."

"You're telling me... you're rubbing my butt." Pepper said. Hiro took notice that his hands were indeed on Pepper's butt and promptly blushed. Shala giggled at that.

"Aw, now that's just cute!" Shala commented.

"Pepper.. I'm s-sorry.. I..." Hiro stuttered.

"Hiro, chill out. I wanted you to touch my butt. That's something boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other." Pepper said.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. So, how does it feel?" Pepper asked. Hiro gave that some thought.

"I can't lie to you, Pepper. You butt feels nice and soft!" Hiro complimented. Pepper giggled at Hiro's response.

"Aw, you're too kind!" Pepper said. Hiro then removed his hands from Pepper's butt.

"Now, to make the boys suffer, we gotta make our farts extra stinky!" Shala said. "Hiro, do you know what makes you stink?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Hiro replied. The group saw Vernious flying about in her small form.

"Hey, Vernious!" Shala called out. Vernious turned around to Shala. "Do you know what makes Hiro's farts super stinky?"

"Why are you asking her?!" Hiro asked, flustered.

"She knows you the best. If anyone knows about your gas, she does!" Shala responded.

"Well, if you wanna know, I have a funny story. When Hiro was younger, there was this time I fed him some milk. He was quite thirsty, so I gave him a whole lot of them. Then, about a half hour later, while I was taking a nap, I began to smell something funny. I assumed it was just me cutting a silent one, so I giggled a bit and ignored it. But, soon enough, the smell intensified. It was sooooo bad! Like, rotten eggs and spoiled milk. I turned and saw Hiro clutching his stomach in pain. As I approached him, the smell ticked up in intensity. After several more silent farts outta him, he successfully gassed me out of my home." Vernious said. Hiro was blushing a deep red from the story.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't realize I would stink you out like that..." Hiro apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. You couldn't help it. Besides, it's not everyday that one of the gassiest dragons gets gassed out." Vernious remarked. "Wait, why did you wanna know?"

"We're gonna gas the boys that pranked us, so we need some extra stinky farts." Shala said.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I wanna help!" Vernious chirped.

"What, has my daddy given you trouble?" Shala asked.

"Nah, Oceanus is cool. I just wanna prank someone." Vernious admitted.

"Then why don't you join us?" Pepper suggested. "We could use all of the firepower we can get."

"Sounds like fun to me!" Vernious said.

"Right, everyone eat up, 'cause tomorrow, those 2 are gonna suffer!" Shala announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

* * *

[Timeskip: 1 day later]

It was another morning in LPS. Sunil and Vinnie met up to plot their prank.

"Alright, now what shall we do to prank our friends?" Sunil asked.

"Well, we can start with... hey, Hiro doesn't look well." Vinnie remarked. The duo saw Hiro clutching his stomach in pain. The duo then approached Hiro.

"Hiro, are you well?" Sunil asked.

"No, Sunil... I'm not well." Hiro weakly said.

"Is there anything we can do to help ya out?" Vinnie asked.

"Well..." Before Hiro could say anything else, he suddenly grunted and raised his tail. After a few moments, he gave a sigh of relief. Then, a potent smell reached the duo's nostrils. It smelt like a bunch of rotten eggs.

"Oh, geez, Hiro!" Vinnie complained, covering his nose.

"Sorry, guys... but not really." Hiro commented. The duo were shocked at that.

"W-What are you saying?" Vinnie asked. Shala then approached them from behind.

"Because... you're getting your just desserts!" Shala said. The boys turned around and saw Shala pointing her butt at them. She then unleashed a loud, bassy fart. This one stunk of rotten fish and the two boys recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, what did we do to deserve this?!" Sunil asked in shock.

"Because of the awful pranks you pulled on us!" Pepper said, approaching the boys along with Vernious.

"I'm one for a good prank, but when you mess with my son the way you did, you will get no mercy from me." Vernious announced. Sunil and Vinnie tried to run away, but Pepper and Vernious pinned them down.

"Hey, Shala, pass us that blanket over there!" Pepper asked.

"What blanket?" Shala asked. She looked and saw two perfectly good blankets lying around. Shala took one and tossed it to Pepper.

"Thanks!" Pepper said.

"W-What are you planning on doing with that?" Sunil asked.

"You're about to find out." Vernious said. Pepper covered up the boys and the lower half of both Pepper and Vernious' bodies with the blanket.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you join us?" Pepper asked Shala and Hiro.

"Really? Okay." Hiro responded.

"Sure!" Shala responded. The two stuck their rumps inside the blanket. Then, all four let hell (for Sunil and Vinnie) loose. Pepper unleashed a barrage of brassy farts and Shala dished out a bunch of wet farts. Meanwhile, Vernious and Hiro were pushing out silent farts like mother and son. From underneath the blanket, Sunil and Vinnie were starting to have trouble breathing in the pure fart air. Hiro was starting to blush immensely.

'Wow... I can't believe I'm enjoying this so much... and doing it alongside Pepper...' Hiro thought to himself. Sunil and Vinnie used Hiro's loss in thought to their advantage and ran from the blanket. The duo ran inside the dumbwaiter and closed the door. The two pulled the dumbwaiter up to Blythe's room. When they opened the panel, they saw Pepper, Shala, Vernious, and Hiro standing infront of them.

"How did you get here so fast?!" Sunil asked.

"You do realize we have these cards for a reason, right?" Hiro said, holding up a "Teleport" card. Before Sunil and Vinnie can close the panel, all four of their pursuers jumped into the dumbwaiter and shut the panel.

"Sorry boys, but there is no escape." Pepper aid. She stuck her butt in Sunil's face and let out a brassy ripper. Sunil struggled under Pepper's wait. Vinnie attempted to crawl away, but Shala grabbed him by the tail, sat on his face, and let out a 15 second wet fart that stung his nostrils. Hiro and Vernious watched as the girls punished the boys.

"Oh, my..." Hiro couldn't help but blush at what he was seeing. Granted, he didn't like to see the two suffer, but at least they got payback. Vinnie soon passed out underneath Pepper. Pepper looked up and chuckled at Hiro's enjoyment of the situation.

"Wow, Hiro. You like what you see?" Pepper asked, causing Hiro to blush even more. "Relax, if I were you, I'd like what I saw too. How about you come with me?" Hiro nodded and followed Pepper out of the dumbwaiter. Shala looked confused and Vernious had stars in her eyes.

"Aw, those two are getting along sooo well!" Vernious exclaimed. While she was talking, she let out a silent fart that knocked Sunil unconscious. Meanwhile, Pepper and Hiro jumped onto Blythe's bed. Pepper grabbed the blanket on top and covered herself and Hiro.

"Pepper, what are we doing?" Hiro asked with a blush.

"Sssh! We're going to have a little fun." Pepper said.

"Fun...?"

"No, not the sexual fun." Pepper assured. Hiro blew a sigh of relief. "Well, maybe a little, if you're into this..." Hiro eyes went wide.

"W-What does that mean?" Hiro asked.

"Don't worry. We can stop if you're not comfortable." Pepper said. She then turned around and aimed her butt at Hiro.

"Oh, my..." Hiro blushed while looking at Pepper's butt.

"It seems that you like this. Lay down for me, please." Hiro did just that. Pepper brought her butt close to Hiro's face. "I have one juuuust for you, Hiro~" With that, Pepper pushed out a long, steamy SBD. Hiro curiously sniffed the gas with intrigue.

"Wow, that's impressive." Hiro commented. Pepper got off his face and Hiro stood up.

"Okay, now you." Pepper said.

"Uhh... are you sure?" Hiro asked.

"100% sure!" Pepper said. Hiro nodded. He then pointed his butt in Pepper's direction. Pepper eagerly brought her face to Hiro's butt. Like Pepper, Hiro unleashed a silent fart. It reeked like beans and spoiled milk, with a hint of garbage. Pepper smelled it up with ease.

"Was that... good?" Hiro asked shyly. Pepper just smiled.

"It was!" The duo kept this up for about half an hour before they escaped the dutch oven. They were now sitting next to each other.

"Phew! That was a blast!" Pepper said. Hiro nodded in agreement. "So, did you like that?"

"Pepper... I guess I did." Hiro admitted.

"Do you think the boys will learn after this?" Pepper also asked.

"I'm positive. And it was all the more fun with you, Shala, and Vernious!" Hiro added. Pepper blushed at that. She then hugged and kissed Hiro, with Hiro kissing back. The two of them stunk like hell, but they didn't care.

 ***Dragon Ball Super - Starry Sky***


End file.
